


Manipulated Puppets

by SuzyWuzyDuzy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Angst, Connor Deserves Happiness, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson Swears, Jealous Connor, M/M, Original Character(s), Protective Connor, Protective Hank Anderson, Psychological Drama, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzyWuzyDuzy/pseuds/SuzyWuzyDuzy
Summary: You get partnered with Lieutenand Hank Anderson and Detective Connor as a digital forensic analyst after several homicides which look earily like each other.Dealing with a supposed Android serial killer who has his eyes set on killing the entire DPD and also juggling between your feelings for a confused android detective makes everything just a bit more complicated.





	Manipulated Puppets

**Author's Note:**

> So, i haven't written in at least a few years and I've been reluctant to start again. so i hope that my grammar isn't much of a problem. i don't have a proof reader or someone to help me with my grammar but i hope the programs that i have are useful enough and also, i know you will be reading this and i'm talking to Rib, Ari, Silver and cam! love you

Your usually glistening skin matted by pale lights of the precinct, Dirt brown hair stuck out from underneath the knitted salmon colored beanie, big pale blue eyes peaked innocently towards the busy hall. You slowly moved towards the glass encasing where you were supposed to be. Hugging your long black coat just a bit tighter around your body as you saw a few curious gazes heading towards you. 'why am i even here.' you thought as you felt judged. Every single gaze made you feel just a bit more naked, just a bit more self conscious. Your hand curled around the door handle, one more large breath left your lips as you opened the door slightly, only so you can shuffle in seemingly trying to be undetected but you knew better. You whispered a slight hello towards the large man who you were looking for. His head shot up, a bit surprised.

“Gosh i didn't notice you.” he said. You quickly muttered a self deprecating comment before giving the large man a slight smile. “You're Harly right? Harly Thompson?” you nodded shyly before subtly taking off your beanie. “It's nice to see you here, come and have a seat.” You took of your jacket clumsily, showing of a white ruffled blouse tucked into your black jeans complimented by grey ankle boots. You sat down in one of the chairs in front of the large man. “Well i'm Captain Jeffree Fowler and i'm going to be your boss from now on...” Captain Fowler hit himself on the hand before smiling stupidly. “i totally forgot, would you like something to drink? Coffee, tea or something else?” 

“oh... uhm... i would like a coffee please.” you said softly. He smiled politely before beckoning at someone outside the glass cage. You happily looked somewhere else than at Captain Fowler only to find an android walking towards the cage. “i thought androids were technically people now in Detroit.” you glanced towards Fowler who nodded.

“Indeed they are, have you ever been near an android before?” he asked. You shook your head.

“I used to live in a small town in Alabama, we didn't have any androids there. The villagers weren't.... very open to the idea of a creation by man, they felt that this was ungodly...” you chuckled softly. 

A soft click from behind you woke you up from reliving your past 6 years in that town. You turned around to see a brown haired android walking in. He stood behind the chair on your left and nodded politely towards you with a slight goofy smile before he nodded at Fowler.

“Miss Harly would love a cup of coffee, can you fetch me one?” the android nodded and quickly gazed at you before chuckling softly as he walked away and closed the door behind him. He caught you staring. “it's odd isn't it. androids used to be machines yet Connor seems to be more human than some people here at the precinct.” Fowler smiled. “anyway, let's get back to business.” he turned his chair around, grabbing a file from the cabinet before turning back towards you. Passing you the file. “this file contains information about the case we've been sweating for. You will be working with two of the best officers i have right now. I will introduce you after you get your coffee.” he leaned back into his chair. You grabbed the thin file as you opened it, only to find 3 pages worth of information.

“excuse me...” you breathed. “i thought this case was about a serial killer why is there so little information?” Fowler groaned.

“that's the problem. We don't know anything and 3 of my officers have been killed already 2 have been mutilated to a point where they will never be the same and 2 have been so traumatized they cannot speak. We have a huge problem on our hands and it's not getting easier. My officers have been getting fidgety, scared and uneasy.” you jumped as the door behind you rattled again. You quickly turned around to see the same android standing there with a small cardboard cup in his hands.

“i didn't know whether you wanted any sugar or milk in your coffee so i kept it black. I hope that's fine for you.” the android even sounded a bit goofy. His smile was nice and his brown eyes seemed thoughtful.

Not wanted to offend the android by asking for sugar and milk so you just nodded. “yes it's fine.” you whispered. You held out both your hands to take the cup from the android which he happily handed.

“Connor can you call Hank over here?” the android nodded and knocked on the glass to get someone's attention. The man he was calling had a certain sad look on his face. His graying hair was matted and his blue eyes seemed to rest upon loose skin. He hasn't slept enough for at least a few weeks you deduct. His posture seemed to be a bit overweight, you could practically hear a few of his bones cracking as he stood up and walked briskly towards the cage. The grey man soon stood next to the android. “Connor, Hank, this is Harly thompson, she's going to assist with the serial killer case. Harly this is Connor and Hank Anderson your new partners.” you stood up and quickly shook both Hank hand and Connors hand.

“it's nice to meet the both of you.” you smiled politely as they both nodded back at you.

“well. Hank and Connor, please take Harly to her desk and explain to her how things work around here and maybe give her a little tour of the precinct.” Fowler nodded. “oh and, we are glad to have you here Harly.” you nodded as well, stood up, grabbed your jacket and beanie and followed hank and connor outside the glass box. You sighed happily when the fresher air of the hall hit your nose lightly.

“so i guess this is going to be your desk.” you woke up from a slight daze as you noticed a desk between supposedly hanks and Connors desk. You set down your jacket as you gazed up to hank. He towered over you. “i think... hm...Connor..” 

“yes lieutenant.” 

“will you give her a little tour. I have to check up on a few things.” You looked at the android expectantly as he nodded towards hank who had just sit down. 

“i will gladly do so.” he said. His voice soothed your anxiety for being in a unknown place a little. “will you follow me then miss.” he smiled so politely you couldn't help but smile back as you followed behind him through the hall. “well this is the precinct. This is where we work most of the time and where you will be mostly. After the tour i will introduce you to all our officers is that alright?” you nodded. “well good, the DPD i quiet big so it will take some time to go through all the rooms and places okay?” 

 

“darn... i'm glad i didn't choose to wear heels today.” you laughed softly. Through the tour you got to know the android a bit better. He used to be the famous deviant hunter the android your parents warned you about.

“i'm glad you didn't. Heels aren't very safe nor comfortable. I would advice you not to wear them to work.” you nodded. Connor has been nothing but nice through the tour he had even introduced you to a few officers along the way. You've noticed that some of them were still not used to be near a Deviant. “so? What do you think?” 

“i think... i am... i am a bit reluctant but i will warm up eventually.” you smiled at him.

“i bet you will. Even though you've never been around an android before, you opened up to me very quickly and I'm very glad you did, this isn't my social relations program talking by the way.” he has made a few jokes as well which caused you to giggle once in a while. “i guess we'll have to return to Hank before we get another call.” the both of you moved towards Hank. As you both reached his desk he looked up towards connor and stood up.

“we got another one. Harly I've spoken to Fowler and he wants you to get used to the precinct first before we move out together. He gave you a week, is that okay?” Hank grabbed his old-worn jacket from the chair and slung it over his back.

“yeah, that's fine.” you smiled and sat down on your own desk.

“oh wait Lieutenant.” connor turned around quickly before touching your phone on the desk. His artificial skin disappeared as his white casing made contact. You widened you eyes as you stared at the hand. A shiver ran down your spine in shock. “now...” the skin returned to his hand as he removed his hand from you phone. “if anything happens you can call me and hank. I added both our numbers.” Hank looked unfazed, even a bit sheepish as he beckoned connor. “we'll go now. It was nice to meet you Harly.”

“be safe the two of you.” you called out behind them. Hank did a quick wave from behind and connor looked over his shoulder and nodded.

Once they disappeared you let out a huge sigh as your body relaxed against your chair. Somehow being close to an android still managed to spike your anxiety a little. Connor seemed perfect, every single freckly on his skin seemed to be placed perfectly on his skin. His voice was soothing and his eyes were very thoughtful. He looked a bit weary at times but it had changed when they had warmed up to each other and joked around. His smile felt very warm you were almost certain that he could arouse something in many woman. In a way he made you feel even more self conscious. Your hair was brown, but in your eyes not a very appealing color. You had a few blemishes and freckles you hated on your face since you were younger. And the extra meat on your hips made them feel huge in your eyes. You felt self conscious when the chair you were sitting on hugged them, not tightly but still noticeable. You shook your head and looked at the terminal in-front of you. You remembered getting an e-mail from HR on how to log in so you did. As you waited for the loading screen to go away your eyes moved up towards all the officers working. Some of them made small talk, some were working together and some were concentrating on their own work, occasionally sipping on their cups. This was completely different from Alabama. Everyone here seemed on edge and rightfully so. Your eyes moved towards the yellow envelope containing the case. You sighed and picked it up. Reading through the file you found yourself being a bit annoyed. They had an android. An android made exactly for this job yet they haven't been able to come and further. You grabbed your cup with the other hand and sipped that weak bitter coffee. As you flipped to the last page something caught your eye. “Several androids who came in contact with said 'killer' seemed to be malfunctioning to disrepair. We advise a specialist as we cannot guarantee Detective Connor's safety.” you placed the file back onto the desk and moved towards the terminal. 'well... that's why they needed me on such short notice.' you thought to yourself.


End file.
